A Snake's Whisper
by megsiroo
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how it feels to be forced against your will to do something that you know is completely wrong? There is one man who you can be assured that he will give you a real answer... Viktor Krum. r&r please! XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Courage to Resist

Viktor Krum stopped dead in his tracks. There was something else here. He was not, as he had thought, alone. His wand at the ready with its tip glowing, he broke into a silent run through the grassy walls of the maze.

Suddenly, he could feel the walls closing in on him from behind as he continued to run. He thanked his constant training for his strong legs that carried him to a small open space. The walls twisted and turned around him and finally stopped to reveal one single pathway.

It's not like I have a choice anyway, Viktor thought to himself. He stepped forward and followed the foggy path.

Viktor never thought that there would be a day when he would ever be as scared as he was now. The truth was, the man that everyone thought to be fearless and strong, was actually human. He was not an invincible warrior or something like that. And he never pretended to be. As much as possible, Viktor Krum would stay true to himself. And now, he truly knew that he was afraid.

But unlike many people, Viktor was not afraid of shadows walking behind him, or unknown beings lurking behind the corners. Viktor was afraid of something much more confusing than that. Something that not many people ever thought they could ever be afraid of. Even Viktor never thought he'd be afraid of it. Not until he realized what a mistake it was to commit himself to something that his pride had led him to.

It was a mere memory. But a foul one that reminded him of how he gave in so easily.

It was quite surprising, really. How two simple words, uttered by nothing more than a snake, could have such great meaning.

"_Eternal glory."_

It was so tempting, you could hardly hold on to your own self. You might as well just let go.

And that's exactly what Viktor Krum did, though he knew he was much stronger than that. The thought was just too overwhelming and too good to resist, that he would do just about anything for it.

At the back of his head, a voice warned him of his actions. But that voice was instantly enveloped with a rush of greed and pride. And very soon, it no longer existed.

Slowly, Viktor began to lose himself. He no longer felt love and happiness although there was every reason in the world to be that way. He no longer wanted to enjoy life until he got what he wanted.

Miserable as he was, he never considered the thought of returning to his old self. It crossed his mind, but he pushed it aside knowing it would take him farther from his sole desire.

"_Eternal glory…"_ the snake's voice echoed through his head and for the second time, Viktor stopped dead in his tracks.

Viktor's body grew numb. He could no longer move, he was too afraid… too… ashamed…

"_You can have it all…"_

His fingers began to tremble with fear.

"…_all you have to do is follow me…"_

A thick foggy mist was beginning to swallow him up, as he stood terrified.

And suddenly, a voice broke through. Like light creeping in from beneath the cracks of a door, struggling to break free and shine hope on those who have forgotten.

"…_eternal glory…"_

Fight back, Viktor. Fight back.

"… _it's all you ever wanted…"_

Hold on, you can do this, Viktor.

"… _and it's all you will ever need…"_

Try to remember the good things… the good happy things…

"… _you can have it all…"_

Remember how much you wanted to return but just couldn't hold on…

"… _you don't need anyone's help…"_

Remember Viktor… Remember her… It was her… who saved you…

"… _they don't care for you. We're the only ones you have now…"_

It was her… The one who saved you… The one you betrayed…

"… _we will help you. If you help us, too…"_

You betrayed her Viktor… Though she knows nothing of it…

"… _Come, Viktor…"_

But you know that she will always care for you…

"… _Come to us…"_

She will forgive you… Because she knows that you are truly sorry…

"… _Everything will be better here…"_

You love her… You can't keep lying to her… No…

"… _think about it…"_

No, Viktor… You don't want to…

"… _come …"_

No…

"…_come to me…"_

No.

"…_come to me now…"_

"I SAID NO!"

"_Imperio!"_

There was a flash of blinding light! And then… darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to my TWO reviewers… Doesn't sound so uplifting, does it? Hahaha… Well, anyway… I've decided to continue with the fic… Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… duh…**

**Chapter 2: In Pointless Pursuit**

"Damn it!" Fleur Delacour cried as the walls of the maze rearranged themselves once again. Without wasting another moment, she dashed forward.

When the walls had finally stopped moving, Fleur stopped and spun around in her spot. There were three different paths to choose from.

Once again, Fleur was forced to take another difficult decision. And once again, she began to feel suffocated. Ever since the day the students of Beauxbatons set foot on Hogwarts soil, there had been so much expected from her.

Madame Maxime wanted her to win that stupid TriWizard Tournament; what was the point anyway? She was already behind in the points, and it wasn't like winning the maze was going to help!

Before the First Task started, Fleur's parents had given her the We're-So-Proud-Of-You Speech but it definitely sounded more like a We-Really-Want-You-To-Win Speech. Fleur had been greatly disappointed by that for quite some time.

But there was one person who Fleur found could truly understand her the most. It was all so sudden really, and she hadn't expected to find someone like him, especially during this competition!

He was the one person who had ever made her feel like she belonged there. He was the only person who ever gave her a promise of friendship that she could keep. Even through the positions they were in and the sides they were on, they refused to let it get the better of their bond.

He was the one man who told Fleur that decisions weren't burdens, they were challenges. Challenges that made you stronger, which ever one you chose. It only depends on how you take them.

He was Viktor Krum.

And with that final thought, Fleur straightened her back and smiled. She felt strong and determined and she knew that whichever path she was going to take, there were no mistakes.

She took a step forward and slowly walked straight ahead into the path between the others. She could feel it in her body. She could feel Viktor urging her to take that leap of faith that could lead her to victory one way or another.

A few minutes into the path, Fleur turned a few times, letting her heart lead the way.

Soon, she felt… empty.

The path was taking her nowhere! Maybe she should've taken the other one… Or the third path! Suddenly, Fleur felt suffocated again. She stopped in her tracks and leaned on the thorny wall on her right. She didn't care that the bushes were burying deep into her soft sensitive skin, through her blue tracksuit. She was too tired to care.

Her legs were aching and her arms felt like rock, she didn't feel so confident anymore. Fleur sank to the ground and took out her wand in case something came across her path. Twisting the wand in her palms, she decided to rest for a little bit longer.

Fleur closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. For a few moments, there was only silence…

_Snap._

Fleur's eyes flashed open and she jumped to her feet waving her ignited wand frantically around her. At first, she saw nothing at each end of the deserted path, but was taken by surprise when she came face to face with a gigantic Blast Ended Skrewt!

It lifted it's long sluggish body up and let out some sort of weird howl. Fleur took the chance and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Not even bothering to check if the spell had hit the Skrewt, Fleur darted across the path away from it. The thing let out its weird howl again and Fleur felt it punch the ground heavily before coming after Fleur itself.

Sweat running down her forehead, Fleur didn't stop running, though her legs were begging her to just slow down a bit. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly very afraid.

She found herself standing before a fork. Following her instincts and taking the left path, she darted forward.

Then the walls of the maze started to move again. They were closing in on her, except now they were trying to block her path.

Speeding up even more now, Fleur took one huge leap and felt sharp twigs scratch her face as she barely made the small crack in the walls before they finally closed. She stopped and rested her hands on her knees, sobbing freely now.

She had never been so afraid in her life. She didn't know why, but there was something unnatural happening around her. Wiping her tears from her face, she continued on with the maze.

The fog seemed to have gotten thicker and heavier. It swirled around her, trapping Fleur in a thick layer of white warm fog.

Fleur stopped walking and for a moment, she let the fog constrict around her like a snake trapping its prey… She was so tired… It was so tempting to just give up…

Heavy breathing…

Behind her… something was getting closer…

She didn't bother to run away or even look behind her… She didn't care… She was much too tired to care about anything…

A heavy rough hand clasped itself over Fleur's right shoulder.

Screaming in surprise, Fleur grabbed her wand and turned around to face her attacker.

But when she saw who it was, she shook her head and sighed in relief.

"Merlin… I thought it was someone else…" Fleur looked up at Viktor Krum, expecting to see a smile. But when her eyes met his…

"Oh no…"

Viktor stepped forward and Fleur took a step back.

"Viktor… What's happened to you?"

The man standing before her was not the same man she had talked with the night before. He was not the same man who had held her tightly in his strong protective arms and whispered words of love in her ear. No… it was a completely different man… A man she didn't recognize…

Fleur swore she saw a tear rolling down his cheek before Viktor took another step forward and… completely gave in to this madness.

A/N: This part is now in Viktor Krum's POV…

There she was… She was just standing there… So calm… So sweet… So… beautiful…

Even with dirt smeared across her rosy cheeks and blood trickling from her forehead, she was still as stunning as ever.

Viktor felt embarrassed to be in her presence. His body was stiff and still… He just wanted to stand there and forget everything around him.

He wanted to just stand there and look at the monument of beauty and grace standing before him.

"…_move…"_

Viktor inhaled sharply as a sudden pain stabbed at his leg and he stepped forward.

No. I don't want to move!

"_I said… move…"_

But I don't want to!

"_Move!"_

Viktor's legs thrust themselves forward, as he felt tears welling up inside his eyes. He knew where this was going. He knew what was going to happen next…

"_Stop."_

He stopped in his tracks and stared at the back of a beautiful golden head before him. Please… Don't go any farther…

Fight back, Viktor… Fight back…

It was as if she was talking to him… Connecting with him through her mind… But she didn't even know he was behind her…

Come on, Viktor… You're stronger than that… You can do this…

But I'm so tired… I can't take this anymore… Make it stop… Please…

"_Viktor, remember our deal…"_

I don't care about that stupid deal, anymore! It was wrong to agree in the first place!

"_Do it, Viktor… Remember… Eternal Glory…"_

I don't want eternal glory! I don't want it if this is what I have to do to get it!

"_Do it, Viktor… Now…"_

No… I can't… This is too much for me…

"_Viktor, do it… Or I will…"_

No… You're on your own… I will not hurt the one person I love…

"_Is that so… Well…"_

There was another stabbing pain in his back and Viktor found his heavy hand lifting itself and resting upon Fleur's right shoulder.

She screamed and turned around, with her wand straight at his face.

Fleur… She was so beautiful…

"Merlin… I thought it was someone else…"

Viktor watched as she lifted a delicate hand to wipe her cheeks.

"_Viktor… Do it now…"_

No. No, I won't! I won't do it!

"_You were asking for it, fool… And now you're going to get it…"_

Viktor felt his body stiffen as the curse enveloped him in complete madness. He was completely under the curse now… He could not fight back…

Fleur looked up at him, and Viktor's heart sank as he watched her expression change.

Fleur!

Viktor's mind was racing. He tried to say something. But he couldn't find his voice…

Fleur, please! You have to know something… Fleur, please… Please understand me… please…

"Oh, no… Viktor… What's happened to you?"

Fleur… This isn't me… Please… Please, understand…

Viktor looked at his lover one last time and let a tear roll down his cheek in sadness.

Fleur… I'm sorry… Please forgive me…

"_That's right, Viktor… No one can resist… No man is strong enough to fight off the Dark Lord's power…"_

There was a shrill scream! And then… once again… silence…

** A/N: Hope you liked it… Thanks for reading and please review after… XD **


	3. Truth Be Told

**Author's Note: I was just about to give up on my story… Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I'll try to make you proud! Sorry if this chapter's a little off… I'm a bit lost in the story right now… I have an end, but I can't figure out the middle… Stupid me slaps own head… Anyway, hope you like it! XD **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be sitting here in front of the computer writing a hopeless fanfiction story? Didn't think so…**

**Chapter 3: Truth Be Told**

"Viktor!"

Viktor Krum stirred on the hard rocky ground. It was nothing like the warm and comfortable bed he was hoping for.

He lifted his bruised arms and tried to support himself on his elbows. Every bone and muscle in his body was aching. Thankfully, he felt several hands rush to him and lift him onto a softer and much more comfortable surface.

Viktor opened his bleary eyes and saw three figures surrounding him. He blinked to try and get his vision right, and realized that these three figures all wore the identical worried expression on their faces.

"Viktor… Are you alright?" one of the figures looked over Viktor and smiled at him with a strong look on his face.

"Yes… I'm… I'm fine… What is going on?" Viktor, unsuccessfully, tried to prop himself on his elbows again, only causing his body to ache even more.

"Viktor, you must rest." The young man said as he held out a restraining hand to him. Viktor leaned back tiredly on the stretcher. He turned his head and opened his heavy eyes.

He could see many people walking away from the Quidditch pitch, and very little left sitting on the bleachers. He wondered what was going on? And why was he lying there on a stretcher with everything in his body aching? Did something happen? Then why couldn't he remember ANYTHING?

Suddenly, there was a shrill scream.

Viktor's eyes flashed open as he sat straight up on the stretcher.

"Viktor!" his surprised companions yelled.

Ignoring the throbbing pain on his whole body, he jumped off the stretcher and headed for a growing crowd surrounding the entrance of the maze.

Something bad had definitely happened. Viktor searched for a familiar face… Anyone… Anyone he could ask to tell him what was going on…

Suddenly, as if fate willed it, he found himself standing before a familiar golden head. Her back was heaving up and down, as if she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Fleur…?"

Viktor raised a heavy hand and lightly touched her shoulder, when Fleur whirled around and stared at him with watery eyes. Her depressed face suddenly showed fear.

"You…"

"Fleur… What's going on? What's hap-"

"You!" Fleur jabbed a long delicate finger at his chest. "G-get away from m-me!" Fleur yelled tears springing to her eyes once more. Her chest heaved up and down vigorously as she stood terrified before Viktor.

"You… You lying little traitor!"

Viktor was more than taken aback. He reached up to grasp Fleur's shoulders but she slapped his arms away and let out a strained sob.

"I – I…"

Fleur could say no more. She was cowering in front of him, holding her companions' arms. Then she ran off, crying noisily across the grounds and disappeared into the darkness.

Viktor turned back to the pair of girls staring at him. They were casting nervous glances at each other… As if unsure of what to do… Even Viktor had difficulty deciphering their expressions. But there was one thing clear. They were afraid. They were very afraid.

His head ached as many different thoughts barreled his mind.

_Fleur…_

Viktor was still deeply engrossed in his thoughts when he suddenly felt very stupid standing there all alone, staring at the ground. People were starting to look at him curiously then whisper amongst themselves, their eyes never leaving him.

He was beginning to get annoyed. He didn't like it when people stared. But he was far too flabbergasted at Fleur's behavior to care at all.

_Why was she so scared? What did I do? What happened!_

Viktor's mind raced and he was really beginning to feel rather sick.

Suddenly, two of his good friends, Ivan and Dimitri, appeared at his side with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Viktor…"

Viktor looked up at them.

"Viktor… people… people have been saying… some… some _things_…" Ivan started and they changed uneasy looks with each other.

"Things?" Viktor said, a little harsher than he meant to. "What things?"

"Well… They say that… that you… well, in the maze… you sort of…" Ivan tried to continue but it seemed that he was at a lost for words and turned to Dimitri for help.

Dimitri looked hesitant and looked down at his shoes before looking at Viktor in the eye and saying, "Viktor… there are people who say that you tried to… to hex Delacour. Is this true?" Dimitri's voice lowered as he said the last three words.

He and Ivan seemed to shrink before Krum, as if they expected him to start yelling.

"H-Hex Delacour? Fleur Delacour?" a baffled Viktor repeated.

"Well… yes." Ivan said looking even more uncomfortable now. It wasn't so easy to confront a friend.

Suddenly, Viktor felt as though he would throw up.

_The tournament… The maze… Fleur… The bribery… The order… The curse… The Imperius Curse…_

The hard truth dawned on him like a prisoner sentenced to a Dementor's kiss. Viktor was ashamed of himself and of his actions. He turned away from his friends who were surprised by this feat.

"Viktor… Are you quite alright…?" Ivan started.

"I – I want to be alone…" Viktor looked up at them. They stepped backwards as they met Viktor's teary eyes. This was the first time they had ever seen a single tear fall from Viktor Krum's eyes.

"Please do not tell anyone of this…" Viktor looked at them in the eye. "I trust you."

Ivan and Dimitri didn't need to be bribed, told twice or even repeated of the instructions. They looked back at Viktor with strong faces and nodded in response.

For the first time that night, a smile crept upon Viktor's face. He was blessed to have such wonderful friends.

But his simple happiness dissolved immediately, as the crowd's voices began to get louder. He heard students whispering rapidly to each other. Others were panic-stricken but the most puzzling of all… A great number of students were crying.

They were holding each other and whispering consoling words in one another's ears.

_Oh, no… It couldn't have happened… Don't tell me it really happened…_

Viktor turned and faced the pair in the middle of the crowd.

On the grass, knelt Harry Potter, the fourteen-year old boy. A mixture of blood, dirt and mud was spattered across his face, his glasses were cracked and there was a large gash on his hand. He was holding something… or rather _someone…_

Viktor laid his eyes upon the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory. He looked worse than the Potter boy. His eyes were open and misty… There was no blood on him though… But his state was rather obvious. Everyone who laid their eyes upon him could easily say that he had been killed… He had been murdered…

_This is… this is my fault… It was my pride that brought me to become so selfish and so… so cold… If only I had known better… If only I hadn't listened to that snake…_

There was no turning back now. What was done, is done. There is no way to turn back and reverse all the pain that was caused.

Rain started to fall from the heavy sky and students scurried off towards the castle.

But Viktor lingered behind… He stayed under the cold rain for what seemed like hours… Silently wishing that they would somehow wash away the past and leave a blank future for him to continue on to…

His knees gave way to the staggering pain in his legs and he fell to the ground sending mud flying everywhere across his face and his chest.

Nothing really mattered at that moment. The rain, the wind, the pain and the world. It was all just a blissful memory to him as he knelt on the ground refusing to move.

"Viktor! Viktor, get in here!"

He glanced to his right. Ivan and Dimitri were standing beneath a huge maroon umbrella, their wands alit.

Behind them, the Durmstrang ship floated about fifteen meters away from the lake's shore. Standing on the ship's deck, was a very annoyed-looking Igor Karkaroff. He, too was sheltered by a maroon umbrella with his wand's tip alit.

"Viktor!" Ivan yelled.

"Karkaroff is getting impatient!" Dimitri continued.

"Viktor, please!"

Viktor could only stare back at them with a sullen expression. Their words had barely registered into his mind, when Karkaroff let out a cry of anguish and stomped off the ship and jumped onto a smaller boat. He flicked his wand and the oars magically began to weave through the water, rowing him quickly to the shore.

Karkaroff ordered the two young men back into the boat and into the ship. They look uncertain for a while, but they quickly followed the order when Karkaroff stared at them with a look that clearly said You-DO-NOT-Want-To-Mess-With-Me-Right-Now.

The two defeated young men climbed into the boat, took one last look at Viktor and started rowing themselves back to the ship.

When Karkaroff had seen them both disappear under the deck and into the cabins, he advanced on Viktor.

"Why are you out here feeling sorry for yourself? What was done, is done."

Viktor flinched at his words. He knew they were true. There was nothing but silence for a few moments. Karkaroff let out a small frustrated sigh.

"Come on, lad. Up you get." Karkaroff grabbed Viktor's arm and pulled him to his feet. He obeyed.

The pair headed for the edge of the lake. Karkaroff waved his wand and the small boat sped across the lake, towards them.

"Get in," Karkaroff said curtly and Viktor followed his headmaster into the boat. The boat rowed itself across the lake once more with a flick of Karkaroff's wand, leaving little ripples on the surface of the black lake.

By the time they got off the boat and into the cabins, the pair were soaked to the bone. Shivering slightly, Karkaroff flicked his wand in a swaying motion around him and several lamps lit to reveal a rather spacious and comfortable cabin. This was the Captain's Cabin.

Well, you could hardly call Karkaroff the Captain, but he insisted that because of his being headmaster, he should receive the biggest and most luxurious cabin there was. Viktor, being the "most prized" student, received the second biggest and most luxurious cabin, which stood a few feet away from Karkaroff's.

"Sit down, Viktor." Karkaroff said to him as he took off his cloak and muttered a spell to dry it. Viktor, having been invited to this cabin for afternoon tea several times before, settled himself on the plush maroon couch and handed his cloak to Karkaroff who hung it beside his own cloak and dried it, as well.

Karkaroff conjured up a kettle with tea and summoned two teacups from a nearby cupboard. The kettle immediately began to boil on the stove, as Karkaroff set the teacups on the table in front of Viktor.

Then he busied himself by summoning almost everything he could think of. He summoned a loaf of bread and some butter from the cupboard and an unopened pack of teacakes that stood upon a high stool. He flicked his wand again and a knife popped out of the drawer and started to cut the bread and spread butter on the slices.

All this time, Viktor kept silent and watched as his headmaster tried to make everything as comfortable for them as possible. This was quite peculiar since Karkaroff hardly ever made an effort to make anyone feel at home in his presence. But Viktor hardly cared.

"Eat." Karkaroff said, grabbing one slice of the buttered bread and taking a crispy bite. "You will feel better."

Viktor sighed silently and leaned forward to take a slice of bread. Though his stomach felt like a circus, Viktor merely nibbled at the bread before dropping it back on the plate and leaning back tiredly against the couch.

"Viktor."

Viktor raised his eyebrows but did not look at the older man.

"There is no need for you to feel bad." Karkaroff told him. "I am proud of you for reaching that far."

For a while, Viktor was confused, though he didn't show it.

"Everyone was expecting the Potter boy to win, anyway. Dumbledore's favorite." Karkaroff spat rolling his eyes.

Then Viktor understood. Karkaroff thought his mood was because he didn't win the cup. Karkaroff thought that disappointment, not guilt, was what caused Viktor's sullen behavior.

_Makes perfect sense. Karkaroff wouldn't know what it feels like to betray someone who was special to him. He always remains faithful… Especially to that… that snake… Karkaroff wouldn't dare betray. He would always obey._

"I could've won that Cup." Viktor said. He decided to lie and play along with his headmaster's assumptions. At least it would cover up his guilt. "I guess I didn't try hard enough."

"No, Viktor." Karkaroff laughed. "You did damn well!"

"What?" Viktor looked up, alert for once. Karkaroff chuckled.

"Viktor, Viktor, Viktor…" Karkaroff started. He went around the table and put a hand on his star student's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter whether you got the Cup or not." Karkaroff looked at him straight in the eyes. "Eternal glory comes in many different forms." He spoke the last three words with such emphasis that it was difficult not to immediately understand him.

Viktor decided to play dumb. "Many different forms?"

"Yes, of course, Viktor!" Karkaroff said strongly. "You don't need that silly Cup to prove that you're worthy of having eternal glory! What're you going to do with it? Drink fire whisky out of it? Eh?" Karkaroff chuckled again.

Viktor knew well what he was talking about.

"You've made me proud." Karkaroff said tightening his grip on Viktor's shoulder. "And you've made him proud as well." He looked at Viktor in the eye with seriousness. "Do you remember what he said he would reward you with if you carried out your mission well?"

Viktor nodded. He remembered everything very clearly.

"But… But his plan did not go right, did it?" Viktor asked. "Potter did not die. Diggory did."

"Well," Karkaroff shrugged. "That's not our problem, now, is it?" he smiled at Viktor showing his yellow teeth. "At least you did your part! You will be rewarded accordingly!"

The kettle started to whistle.

Karkaroff laughed and stood up from the couch. He flicked his wand at the kettle and it flew over to them and poured tea in both of the teacups.

"Here, have some tea, Viktor." Karkaroff handed him one of the teacups and drank from his own.

Viktor hesitated for a while. Then drained his cup as well.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Will not the Dark Lord be disappointed in me?" Viktor asked.

Karkaroff raised his eyebrows at his student. "But you did not do anything wrong, did you, Viktor?"

_Hell if I didn't. I'm a traitor. I betrayed myself… And I betrayed Fleur…_

A lump rose in his throat. "No, sir. I believe I did not do anything wrong."

Karkaroff shrugged and replaced the teacup on the table. "Well, then. You cannot blame yourself for the Dark Lord's mistakes."

Karkaroff swished his wand once more and everything on the table cleared itself up and all was spotless in the next moment.

"Good night, Viktor."

"Good night, sir."


	4. Rose Petals

**Author's Note: So so so sorry for not updating sooner! I was vacationing in the US of A for a month so I didn't have any time to update! Anyway, I don't think there'll be any Fleur and Viktor confrontation in this chapter. Maybe in the next one though. This one is about Fleur for a while. Hope you enjoy it, please don't give up on me, my wonderful reviewers! I will finish this story! XD hahaha…**

**Chapter 4: Rose petals**

"Fleur, have you seen my brush?"

"No, Gabrielle." Fleur said dully.

"Well, it was here a minute ago. And now it's gone!" Gabrielle said frantically searching for her brush. She crouched down at the bottom of her dresser and started to fling a variety of clothes and sheets.

Her jumper flew across the room and landed at Fleur's feet. Sighing, Fleur picked the jumper up and folded it neatly on Gabrielle's bed.

"Gabrielle, it'll turn up soon. Why are you so worried about it? It's just a brush!" Fleur said to her sister.

"But that was my favorite…" Gabrielle groaned standing up and pulling drawers out.

Fleur rolled her eyes and went over to her own dresser. Maybe she, herself, should start packing. She pulled her trunk out from under her dresser and laid it open across the wooden floor.

As Fleur pulled out the first drawer, she realized that… she didn't want to pack. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts. It'd been more than a home to her for the past year. She'd made so many new friends… Met so many new people… Learned a million new things…

She sighed and began to pack her robes.

She had reached the bottom of her dresser when her fingers touched something light and gauzy. Pulling the dress out of the drawer, Fleur realized that it was the beautiful silver robe that she'd worn to the Yule ball. She smiled and held it to her chest. It was soft and felt like silk to her skin.

She remembered what a grand time she had with this dress… Laughing with her friends… Dancing under the luminous moon, out on the dock… With who was it again? Oh, right… Viktor…

A bitter taste formed in Fleur's mouth… Viktor…

She sat slumped on the floor and remembered how she'd told Roger Davies that she was going to the bathroom… But she and Viktor had really planned to meet near the lake. Viktor had said goodnight to the Hermione girl as well. They sat on the grass making small talk for a few moments. And when Viktor stood up and asked her to dance, she'd happily agreed. So they danced together on the dock, holding each other close until midnight had finally come and everyone was retreating to their dormitories.

Tears formed at the back of Fleur's eyes… But she blinked them away and threw the dress into her suitcase. She reached into the dresser once more and pulled out the hairpiece that she'd worn with the dress. She threw that into the suitcase as well.

She looked into the drawer to see if she'd forgotten anything. Her fingers scraped the hard wood of the dresser as she felt around for something…

"Ow!" Fleur yelped.

"Did you find my brush?" Gabrielle asked.

"No." Fleur groaned clutching her injured finger.

Fleur cursed and leaned against the dresser still clutching her now bleeding finger. She grabbed her wand from the floor and muttered a quick healing spell.

Fleur crouched over the dresser to find the thing that had pricked her.

"There you are, you stupid little…"

Fleur cradled the rose between her forefinger and her thumb.

A million memories flashed back in her mind.

"Fleur?"

"Hmm?" Fleur said, not moving her head from its place on Viktor's broad shoulder.

"Fleur, it's midnight."

"Oh…"

Fleur looked up into Viktor's deep hazel eyes.

"Has time really gone by this fast?" she asked.

"Time just can't move any slower." Viktor smiled at her.

"Can't we stay for just a little bit longer?" Fleur pleaded with him.

"I wish we could," Viktor said with sad eyes. "But people are beginning to come outside and we can't be seen with each other."

Fleur nodded, understandingly. She didn't want to leave but she knew Viktor had a point. What would people say when they saw two of the four TriWizard Champions together? They would gossip. And what would Madame Maxime say?

"Those who compete with you are not your friends." Maybe. Probably.

Fleur smiled up at Viktor. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Viktor chuckled.

He untangled his arms from around her. "But till then," he made a curt little bow and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a beautiful red rose with a silver ribbon tied elegantly around the stem.

Fleur's fingers tingled as she took the rose from Viktor. She knew what it meant. Viktor had often referred to himself as a rose that was different from all the others. He wasn't the person everyone thought he was. He was so much more.

"Till then," she agreed. And her walk back to the Beauxbatons carriage was no more than a daze.

Under her breath, Fleur whispered, "Good night, my rose."

"Fleur, are you alright?" Gabrielle asked moving closer towards her sister.

"Yes…" Fleur smiled up at her sister and sniffled. She hadn't realized the tears that had begun to trickle down her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked worriedly. Fleur was proud to have a sister like her.

"Yes, I'm sure, Gabrielle." Fleur assured her. "I think I need to go outside for a while, though…"

Fleur got up from her spot on the floor and walked out of the Beauxbatons carriage with the rose in her hands.

She walked silently across the grounds, until she reached the edge of the Black Lake. It looked so calm. There weren't even any ripples on the water.

Fleur let more tears fall from her eyes. She didn't care what they meant anymore. Tears that she had held back for the past few days were pouring out and she felt good about it.

She wiped her cheeks with her sleeve and looked out across the lake. The Durmstrang ship was floating far away. A lump rose in her throat.

She tried her best to hold back tears that were threatening to burst.

Figures were moving across the ship's deck. For a while, Fleur watched them doing all sorts of things. Tying knots, fixing masts…

Then, she saw him.

Viktor Krum, on the ship's deck, looking straight at her with sad hazel eyes. Fleur's tears fell again. She forced herself to be strong.

She lifted her hand that clutched the rose and brought it to her eyes. Her tears fell on the flower and slid off the petals and dropped down into the lake making circles in the water.

Then slowly, one by one, she picked off the petals on the rose. With each petal that she tore from it, it felt like she was releasing pain… releasing her anger…

At last, Fleur dropped the last petal into the water and they floated across the Black Lake. Before she thrust the stem into the water, she peeled off the silver ribbon and crammed it into her pocket.

She took one last look at the man standing on the ship's deck… One last look at the man who had taught her everything, yet had made her so confused.

"Goodbye, Viktor…" she whispered. "Goodbye, my rose."

Viktor swayed on his spot on the ship's deck. Fleur was standing at the edge of the lake. She looked like an angel… With her silvery hair flowing gracefully with the wind…

He watched as she slowly lifted her hand and dropped several pieces of something into the water. Then Fleur took one last look at him and walked away.

Viktor swore that he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

But… What was that thing she was holding?

Viktor craned his neck to see Fleur disappear back into the Beauxbatons carriage. Then something scarlet caught his eye on the surface of the Black Lake below. The things that Fleur had dropped into the water had floated across the lake.

Viktor leaned over the ship to see them more clearly.

Then he saw them…

Rose petals…

Viktor understood.

"I am but a thorn on a rose's stem… nothing more…" Viktor whispered. "Goodbye, Fleur. I'm sorry…"

**A/N: hahaha…. I had fun with this chapter… so please R&R! and once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner! XD Till next time!**

**Oh yeah…**

"**Psssst" dedicated to my reviewer "person56" who was so hyper this afternoon and wouldn't eat anything, hahaha… XD**


End file.
